


Issues

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay Parents, Homosexuality, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Prequel MAMA. Shoyo tidak homo. Yang homo adalah Sawamura Daichi dan Sawamura Koshi. Yang homo adalah orang tuanya. Mereka bahkan tidak sedarah dengannya. Kenapa mereka selalu menyebutnya homo? Seolah menjadi homo mendarah daging pada dirinya? Jika menjadi homo menurun, dia takkan homo karena dia bukan keturunan mereka. Chapter 1 of 3. For World Mental Health Day 2019.





	Issues

_“Hiii anak orang homo.”_

_“Jauh—jauh.”_

_“Gak waras, yee gak waras.”_

_“Dia gak punya Mama.”_

_“Mama itu perempuan, bukan laki-laki!”_

Jantung Shoyo berdebar kencang. Matanya melotot. Tangan kanannya tergenggam kuat sementara tangan kirinya menutupi dahinya. Terbangun tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya sakit luar biasa dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang seketika. Napasnya tertahan sekitar lima detik hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia ada di apartemen LDK kecil milik kekasihnya. Yachi Hitoka memeluk erat dadanya dengan mata terpejam, masih belum sadar bahwa si jingga sudah terbangun.

Sawamura Shoyo menggigiti bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya dan keinginan dari dalam kepalanya untuk menumpahkan emosi yang menggemuruh di dadanya. Semenit mengambil napas, dialihkannya tangan Hitoka dan ia duduk. Menyapu wajahnya dua kali sebelum berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terhuyung karena anemia. Menenggak setengah gelas air dan ia tersungkur di bawah kabinet dapur. Wajahnya tersembunyi di antara dada dan pahanya dan ia meringkih. Lemah dan tak berdaya.

Kenapa ia dihantui itu lagi?

Shoyo tak pernah tahu siapa yang melahirkannya dan dari sperma siapa dia diciptakan. Tapi ia tahu siapa yang membesarkannya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati mereka. Sepasang homo yang menemukannya di samping sebuah kardus berisi dua ekor anak kucing. Bertiga sama-sama menangis meminta pertolongan siapapun karena sama-sama berbagi derita. Kelaparan, dibuang, dan tak diinginkan. Ia tahu hal itu ketika usianya baru lima tahun karena ejekan dari kawan-kawan playgroupnya serta bisik menyakitkan orang-orang tua mereka.

“Sawamura-_kun_?”

Kepala jingganya mendongak, menatap Hitoka yang terduduk lemah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang mencetak lipatan kain bantal. Shoyo berdiri dan menghampiri gadisnya. Mereka baru berpacaran dua bulan tapi sudah lebih dari lima kali rasanya mereka berhubungan intim. Jemari Shoyo menyisiri rambut sepundak Hitoka yang menggumpal dan tertawa geli melihat wajah baru bangun tidur gadis pirang itu. “Selamat pagi.”

Akhir-akhir ini dorongan seksual Shoyo menjadi-jadi dan di dalam hati, ia meminta maaf kepada Hitoka yang ia kencani hanya untuk berhubungan intim ketika gadis itu secara jujur mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mengasihi si jingga. Kali ini Shoyo bersumpah tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan perempuan ini lagi. Matanya menatap lembut Hitoka yang kebingungan mencari dasternya yang tertindihi futon dan memakainya dengan linglung. Kepalanya dilihat Shoyo masih terangguk-angguk karena setengah kesadarannya masih belum kembali. Pusing di kepalanya masih belum hilang tapi Shoyo kembali pada dapur, “Aku yang akan masak sarapan, ya.”

“Memangnya kau bisa masak apa?”

“Hanya cup ramen.”

Hitoka mendesah berat sebelum disusul tawa keduanya. Hitoka berdiri, menguap, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi sebelum kembali ke dapur dan menyingkirkan Shoyo yang berdiri menunggui air yang ia rebus. “Aku saja. Dan merebus air tidak perlu dipelototi begitu, kau mau mengajaknya berkelahi?”

Si jingga meringis dan menurut ketika diminta Hitoka untuk membereskan futon serta mengembalikan meja.

“Telur dan bacon?”

“Oke.”

Shoyo melenguh melihat seragam sekolahnya yang kumal karena dilepaskannya sembarangan tadi malam. Bahkan dilihatnya ada sedikit sperma yang mungkin terciprat saat semalam ia membuang kondomnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus pulang dulu sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Ia juga lupa membawa baju olahraganya dan harus ia ambil di rumah jika tak ingin dimarahi oleh Ukai-_sensei _hari ini.

Dan pulang ke rumah adalah hal yang paling ia hindari belakangan ini. Ia sudah dua hari tak pulang dan rasanya ia masih belum siap menerima tatap khawatir Sawamura Koshi pun teguran keras dari Sawamura Daichi. Mama dan Papanya.

“Hari ini—” Shoyo mendongak dari memotong telur mata sapinya ketika Hitoka berbicara, “—aku ada les sepulang sekolah. Sawamura-_kun_, kau masih mau menginap? Kuberikan kunci saja bagaimana?”

Senyumannya lebar, matanya menyipit saat ia begitu. “Tidak apa, aku akan pulang hari ini. Maaf ya, sudah merepotkan.”

“Hm-em—” Hitoka menggeleng, “—aku senang bisa bersama Sawamura-_kun_. Lagipula, wajar bukan? Kita kan pacaran.”

Shoyo tidak menghilangkan senyumannya, hanya ditipiskannya dan sedikit lembut tatapnya pada si pirang, “Terima kasih. A—” Suaranya tertahan. Hilang di tengah jalan. Dia ingin mengatakan ‘Aku menyukaimu.’ Namun entah kenapa kata itu tak sanggup keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tercegat di antara pita suara dan lidahnya. Hitoka menoleh untuk menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Shoyo namun tiada. Si jingga hanya menunduk. Menatap nanar tangannya yang memegangi sumpit.

Masih sulit. Ia menyukai Hitoka. Tentu saja. Mereka pacaran, bukan?

“Aku akan pulang.”

“Kau harus berbaikan dengan orang tuamu, oke?”

Shoyo tersenyum lebar, membentuk ok dengan jemari tangannya dan berkata, “Siap!”

.

**ISSUES**

.

“Shoyo?” Gerakan kaki kiri Shoyo yang berusaha melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya terhenti. Ia tak berani mendongak untuk menyambut seorang yang sangat ia hapal suaranya itu. Didengarnya suara derak kayu ketika langkah pria itu semakin mendekatinya. “Shoyo darimana saja? Kenapa kemarin tidak pulang? Mama khawatir.”

Sepatunya entah mengapa terlepas dengan begitu mudah. Ditampiknya tangan Koshi yang berusaha memegangi pundaknya dan ia masih tidak menatap pria berambut perak itu. “Shoyo menginap di rumah teman. Ada tugas kelompok.”

Ia berjalan cepat, tapi Koshi tidak melepaskannya. Diekorinya putra satu-satunya itu, “Kenapa tidak menelpon? Di rumah siapa? Shoyo sudah sarapan?”

Dia bahkan mengikuti Shoyo yang naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya.

“Papa, maaf, Shoyo buru-buru.”

Dia tidak mau memanggil pria itu ‘mama’. Karena dia memang bukan ‘mama’-nya. Tidak segan dia melepas kemejanya, melemparkannya ke atas kursi, dan mencari kemejanya yang bersih di dalam lemari. Dirasanya Koshi di belakangnya mendekati. “Shoyo? Shoyo kenapa? Mama akan mendengarkan.”

Tidak menjawab, si jingga hanya menyambar tas yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya, memasukkan seragam olahraganya dengan paksa, memakai kemejanya, lalu keluar kamar. Pergi dengan cepat. Dia bahkan nyaris tersungkur saat setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga, membuat pekik pelan dari Koshi yang kali ini diam mengantar kepergiannya. Dia juga sekilas mendapati bayang Daichi yang berdiri kaku di koridor tanpa mengatakan apapun kala si jingga melewatinya.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di rumah itu.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama bersama dua lelaki itu.

Rasanya—

—ia bahkan tak ingin berlama-lama di dunia ini.

.

Mata cokelatnya menatap kosong mejanya. Coretan tak teratur di atasnya membungkam keinginan apapun yang terus mendidih di dadanya. Hatinya berdecih sebelum merasakan nyeri itu kembali.

HOMO

Shoyo tidak homo. Yang homo adalah Sawamura Daichi dan Sawamura Koshi. Sawamura Shoyo bukanlah seorang homo. Dia berpacaran dengan Yachi Hitoka, seorang gadis luar biasa dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang elit dan ternama di wilayah Miyagi—dia bahkan tahu yang mengincar Hitoka ada banyak, walau bagaimanapun, gadisnya itu sangat populer. Dia—

—mencintainya?

Ia sudah terlampau lelah. Memangnya umur berapa kawan-kawan sekelasnya itu sekarang sehingga masih melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini?

Tatapannya menyapu seluruh kelas, berjalan menghampiri segerombolan anak lelaki yang berkumpul di meja di sudut kelas dan tangan kanannnya memiting telunjuk dan jari tengah seorang di antaranya sementara tangan kirinya mengambil tas yang ada di atas meja, menghambur isinya, mengambil buku, dan berkata pelan dengan mata menyipit dan tajam pada orang yang ingin ia patahkan jarinya itu, “Sudah kuduga, kau orangnya. Tulisanmu sama jeleknya di mana pun kau menulisnya, Ueno.”

Wajah Shoyo mendekat pada lawannya, kali ini melotot tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, “Sudah tiga kali kudiamkan kau.”

“Bangsat!” Siswa itu mengaduh ketika semakin kuat jeratan jemari Shoyo memutar sendi-sendi jarinya. Tatapan Shoyo pada kawannya yang lain tidak membuat satupun dari mereka memiliki nyali untuk membantu Ueno hingga suara krek terdengar serta teriakan nyaring menggema di sepanjang koridor. Dua jari patah pagi itu.

Dan satu kelas sunyi.

Si jingga mendesah pelan. Dia kembali ke mejanya, tak mempedulikan tangis kesakitan kawan sekelasnya. Ada aseton di dalam tasnya dan dia sudah membawa benda itu sejak dia kelas 2 SMP ketika dia baru tahu cara membersihkan noda spidol permanen di meja, dinding, dan loker.

Sawamura Shoyo benci ini.

Dia diperlakukan seolah-olah dia berbeda. Seolah-olah dia lah yang homo.

Dia tidak homo.

Dia memiliki pacar yang cantik. Seorang perempuan.

Yang homo adalah orang tuanya. Mereka bahkan tidak sedarah dengannya. Kenapa mereka selalu menyebutnya homo? Seolah menjadi homo mendarah daging pada dirinya? Jika menjadi homo menurun, dia takkan homo karena dia bukan keturunan mereka.

Bahkan mereka takkan menurunkannya pada darah daging mereka karena mereka homo. Mereka takkan bisa punya anak kandung.

Dia tidak berbeda dari yang lain. Dia sama normalnya seperti mereka. Ada orang lain yang hanya memiliki satu orang tua. Ada yang hanya tinggal dengan neneknya. Shoyo tahu seorang di kelasnya menyukai anak SD tetangganya. Ada juga yang pacaran dengan seorang profesor universitas di Sendai. Atau yang menjadi model sambil diam-diam menjual dirinya kepada wanita-wanita pekerja.

Dia tahu sebusuk apa kelasnya. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang diperlakukan—

—berbeda?

“Mau kemana lagi kau?” Sawamura Shoyo tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Daichi melanjutkan, “Pulang ke rumah.”

Mau tak mau Shoyo berbalik dan mengikuti Daichi yang berjalan ke arah lain dari tempat tujuannya. Sepanjang jalan hanya sunyi yang Shoyo rasa. Dia tahu semurka apa Daichi saat tadi dia menemuinya di ruang konseling guru. Diam itu menakutkan, menyakiti tenggorokan Shoyo, matanya panas secara tiba-tiba dan ia ingin segera berada di kamarnya, menutupi dirinya di bawah selimut. Dia lebih ingin Daichi berkata apapun. Memarahinya pun tak apa. Tapi diam? Itu menyiksanya secara pelan-pelan.

Koshi nampaknya pun segera pulang dari pekerjaannya ketika dia menyambut Daichi dan Shoyo di rumah. Ia masih memakai seragam kokinya dan tatapan mata cokelat itu terlihat sedih luar biasa. “Apa yang terjadi?”

Daichi diam masuk rumah. Shoyo hanya menunduk dengan dalih melepaskan sepatunya sebelum cepat-cepat naik ke atas, ke kamarnya, sebelum ditahan Koshi, “Shoyo?”

“Dia mematahkan tangan temannya. Sejak kapan kau jadi berandal begitu, hah?”

Suara itu akhirnya terdengar, namun kali ini Shoyo tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Ditampiknya tangan Koshi di pundaknya dan segera mengurung diri di lantai dua. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan ataupun suara menenangkan Koshi pada Daichi yang masih memakinya dengan keras.

Kalimat terakhir yang bisa ditangkap Shoyo sebelum ia menutup pintunya hanyalah seruan Daichi bahwa dia akan mengebiri Shoyo jika ia pergi lagi hari ini.

Shoyo tak pernah menemu Daichi semurka itu. Ayahnya itu pernah marah, tentu saja—tapi tidak sebesar ini. Tapi toh dia sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Ueno pantas mendapatkannya. Tangan itu kotor, menjijikkan, dan patut direvarasi agar menjadi lebih baik. Sebenarnya otaknya juga, tapi jika Shoyo melakukannya, ia mungkin akan kebablasan hingga membunuh orang itu.

“Shoyo?”

Tak ada tanggapan. Tapi pintu kamarnya tak terkunci sehingga Koshi bisa membukanya dan menengok, “Mama boleh masuk?”

Yang ditanya hanya diam, rebahan di lantai, menghadap dinding dan memunggungi pintu. Si perak jelita itu masuk dan pelan-pelan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mengusap rambut jingga Shoyo perlahan, “Ada apa? Mama tahu Shoyo tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tak ada alasannya.”

Ia malas menjawab.

“Shoyo dibully di sekolah?”

Itu adalah isu yang sudah lama dia alami. Bahkan sejak dia TK. Tapi Daichi, Koshi, maupun Shoyo sendiri bisa apa? Beruntung masih ada beberapa orang yang masih peduli pada mereka.

“Tidak ingin cerita?”

Masih sepi.

“Mungkin Shoyo segan cerita ke Mama atau Papa, apa Shoyo butuh orang lain? Bagaimana dengan—” Suara itu tersendat pelan sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Shoyo, “—psikolog?”

Shoyo bangun tiba-tiba. Matanya melotot, napasnya berat. “Jadi Ma—Papa sekarang menganggap aku gila? Aku tidak butuh! Aku baik-baik saja. Siapa yang gila?”

“Mama tidak bilang Shoyo gila.”

“Tapi tadi kenapa disuruh ke psikolog?! Kalian saja yang ke psikolog!”

Dia berdiri dengan penuh amarah. Ia banting pintu kamar dan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Koshi menatap nanar pintu yang tertutup dan wajahnya merah. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan dua tangannya dan dia berbisik pelan, “Apalagi yang salah, Tuhan?”

.

“Sawamura-_kun_?”

Shoyo mendongak. Ia terperangah saat ia membuka matanya setelah ketiduran sedari tadi di depan pintu apartemen Hitoka lalu menyadari betapa gulitanya hari berganti. Shoyo berdiri cepat sambil tertawa kaku. Matanya menyipit dan tangannya menggaruk kepalanya. “Hehe, Yachi-_chan_, maafkan aku. Aku boleh menginap lagi di sini?”

Hitoka sunyi. Dia menunduk dalam, tidak menjawab permintaan kekasih jingganya itu.

“Yachi? Kau tidak apa?”

“Sawamura-_kun_, kau—kau tidak mengatakan suatu hal penting kepadaku?”

Shoyo menghentikan kekehnya sedari tadi dan ia menatap Hitoka dengan bingung. Pikirannya mulai meneriakkan berbagai hal yang menakutinya tapi ia tetap memaksa tersenyum, “Apa maksudmu? Aku—aku sudah mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau tahu.”

Suara Hitoka bergetar. Pegangannya pada tasnya mengerat dilihat Shoyo. “Kau kenal Kanako-_chan_? Dia—dia teman lesku. Katanya dia satu SMP denganmu.”

Jantung Shoyo mendadak menggemuruh. Berdetak luar biasa cepat dan nyaring dirasanya. Dia tidak kenal Kanako. Dia tidak sudi menghapal nama orang-orang bangsat yang pernah menyakitinya di masa lalu ataupun orang-orang yang hanya bisa diam melihati dari jauh.

“Orang tuamu—homo?”

Tidak ada senyuman sama sekali di wajah Shoyo. Kali ini dia yang menjadi bisu.

“Aku—aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Maaf, bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi.”

Hitoka melalui Shoyo yang terperangah tak berdaya. Melihat gadisnya—atau sekarang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya, membuka pintu dan menutupnya pelan-pelan. Membiarkan Shoyo berdiri dalam derita di luar. Seluruh tubuh Shoyo gemetaran. Wajahnya terasa panas, memerah, giginya bergemeretukkan, dan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya mendadak bereaksi, menyakitinya.

Shoyo berlari pulang. Wajahnya basah dan merah. Dibantingnya pintu depan sambil meraung keras. Koshi dan Daichi terburu-buru keluar dari dapur dan memekik kala dilihatnya Shoyo membanting vas bunga yang menjadi hiasan di dekat pintu masuk. Ditendangnya rak sepatu berkali-kali meski Koshi telah menahannya. Daichi bahkan menampar wajahnya, mendiamkannya dalam tangisnya. Wajahnya makin terasa perih dan tak bisa ia lihat wajah syok Daichi yang tangan bekas menampar Shoyo masih tergantung di udara.

Koshi turut menangis.

“Kenapa?” Suara Shoyo tercekat, “Kenapa kalian selamatkan Shoyo dulu?”

Mamanya masih menangis, Daichi hanya diam.

“KENAPA TIDAK KALIAN BIARKAN SAJA SHOYO MATI?! SHOYO DIBUANG KAN? BIARKAN SAJA MATI! KENAPA KALIAN JUSTRU MENYELAMATKAN SHOYO?! TIDAK ADA YANG MENGINGINKAN SHOYO! KALIAN—KALIAN HANYA INGIN MAIN KELUARGA-KELUARGAAN! CARI ANAK LAIN—KENAPA HARUS SHOYO?!!”

“KALAU MAU MATI, MATI SAJA KALAU BEGITU!”

“DAICHI!”

Shoyo terbelalak. Koshi menggeleng, dipeluknya pundak si jingga, “Jangan dengarkan, sayang. Jangan dengarkan, oke? Shoyo berharga untuk Mama.”

Dengan paksa dilepaskannya pelukan Koshi dan ia berlari cepat ke kamarnya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat, pandangannya kabur. Segalanya terasa gelap dan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Suara tangisnya bahkan terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Otot-otot di tangannya bereaksi cepat, seluruh darahnya seolah mengalir cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Dia tak memikirkan yang lain lagi.

.

Koshi menghantam Daichi yang masih membeku karena tak percaya pada apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri pada anak mereka. Wajah putih si perak kini benar-benar merah karena tangis dan amarah pada suaminya itu. “Apa yang kau katakan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Shoyo anak kita. Anakmu!”

Si perak berjalan pelan-pelan ke lantai atas. Mengetuk pintu kamar si jingga, “Shoyo?”

Tak ada jawaban. Dia diam dan mendengarkan suara raungan dari dalam.

“Shoyo? Jangan pikirkan yang dikatakan Papa, oke? Shoyo?”

Dan dia membisu kala didengarnya bunyi jatuh nyaring dari dalam kamar. Dibukanya pintu yang memang tak dipasangi kunci itu dan ia memekik melihati tubuh Shoyo yang terkapar di lantai, tangan kirinya dipenuhi darah dan ada sayatan lebar di pergelangannya. Ia berlari cepat, meraung kuat. Memanggil si hitam yang ada di lantai bawah. Tangannya gemetaran menutupi luka di tangan anaknya itu.

Seluruh tubuh Daichi menegang tapi otaknya berpikir cepat. Seluruh emosinya kini tumpah menjadi air mata. Ia berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh Shoyo, mengangkat tubuh yang makin lemah karena kekurangan darah itu, berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumah dengan menggendong Shoyo, mencari taksi manapun sambil menangis.

Koshi berlari di belakangnya, masih meraung. Keduanya menyetop mobil manapun yang lewat. Meminta tolong antarkan ke rumah sakit. Daichi menangis, tangan Shoyo diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar darahnya tetap berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Dia masih belum siap.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan.

** _-bersambung_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Furudate Haruichi. Sedangkan saya dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun baik secara materiil. Satu-satunya keuntungan yang saya dapatkan hanyalah kepuasaan psikologis karena berhasil membuat fanfik DaiSugaSho lagi. Adapun saya menyarankan kepada teman-teman sekalian untuk mendukung Haruichi sensei dengan cara paling tidak belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dan diterbitkan dengan legal di toko buku di sekitarmu. Jika tidak bisa menunggu update terbaru manga setiap minggu, bisa download aplikasi Mangaplus yang dimiliki oleh Shueisha, penerbit yang menerbitkan manga Haikyuu saban minggu di majalah manga Shonen Weekly Jump. Hindari membaca di situs ilegal, ya guys. Gak lucu Haruichi sensei menamatkan dan menghentikan Haikyuu gara-gara kalian suka baca secara ilegal.
> 
> A/N: Sebenarnya ini mau dipublish untuk event Self Worth Challenge, tapi belum selesai pas event udah sampai deadline. Terus niatnya mau dipublish pas hari World Mental Health Day tanggal 10 kemarin, tapi gak sempat lagi karena ya gitulah.


End file.
